


Gossip

by RenjiRin69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Gossip

I scurried with the finished paperwork, try to hurry to my Commander. I was ranked 6 and I, of course, joined the Military Police. I wasn't a suicidal idiot so I refused the other regiments. I reached my destination, composing myself before knocking. I heard the usual groan before the 'come in.' I did so and he looked up with a small smill but still looked of stress.

"[F/N], finally someone that I want to see."

I nod, "I-I finished the paperwork that you asked about."

"Already? Wow, you are really a great addition ot this Regiment."

"Th-Thank you my Commander."

"[F/N]?"

"Y-Yes Commander?"

"Why are you still so shy around me?"

I swallow dryly, "You are my Commander. I-I guess that I can't help but feel intimidated...I am sorry sir."

He sighs, "No need to be sorry, if anything, I should be apologizing for making you feel imtimidated."

I protest, "No sir, It's my fault for being so weak."

"Weak? You were ranked 6 so you are not weak, get that out of your head."

"Y-Yes my Commander."

"Since you are done with that paperwork, you can take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you my Commander."

I admired his features, his face, his patchy moustache, his cold eyes, his red bolo. I was brought back to reality once I heard him clear his throat as he was staring at me.

"You are free to leave [F/N]."

I flush, "Yes! S-Sorry Sir!"

I walk out, my mind going crazy. 'What are you thinking! He is your Commander AND He is married for heaven's sake, get ahold of yourself.'

I reached my cabin and plopped on my cot to let out a sigh, I guess that I was more tired than originally thought. I awoke the next morning, the same time as always. I finish my morning jog before finishing my Commander's paperwork before he arises from his slumber. As I finished and organized paperwork he walked iin.

"Oh, good morning [F/N], you up already?"

"Yes Commander sir, I am finished with you paperwork and only need to drop it off for you."

He smiles, "I can get it, you spoil me too much."

"I-I'm sorry sir."

"No need to be sorry, I do enjoy it, you are a vey kind, young women."

"Sir, you look..like...as if...you have not been sleeping well?"

He scratches his head, "Yeah, the wife is really cracking down on me...She says that she wants kids, it gets tiring."

I sadden a bit but made sure it was unnoticed to even myself, 

"[F/N], Why do you do so much for me?"

"B-Because you seem to be needing a hand, you look of stress, and I just want to help."

He smiles, "I see, well I can take care of the paperwork."

He grabs the paperwork and adds, 

"Thank you for your help...really." 

I nod before leaving to eat breakfast. I sat and picked at my food, ignoring the small talk around me.

"[F/N]."

I look up from my plate, "You and the Commander are close right?"

"I wouldn't say that, I help out with paperwork, that is all."

The girl giggles, "Sure, I bet you help him with 'other' things too."

I get up to raise my voice, "I don't! He is an amazing person, He is a married man, and he would never do such a thing!!"

She stood in shock and I suddenly noticed my Commander with a scowl across his features.

"[F/N], my office."

I follow with my tail between my legs, was he going to kick me out and make me titan food. We walked in silence until we made it inside his office.

"I-I am sorry."

His cold eyes krept into my soul, "[F/N], why did you yell at her?"

"B-Because she was dishonoring your name. I could not allow her to taint your reputation."

"I see, what did she say?"

I flush, "Sh-She was telling blinid stories about our relationship sir, SHe said that I was exchanging more than just paperwork."

"Hmm, Well I do favor to work with you rather than others, But I guess I understand the suspision. If you would like to help wit-"

"No, I dont want to work with another squad leader, I only want to work with you."

"Even with the accusations?"

"I don't care, I know what is true, you are an honorable man who would never do such a thing."

He smiles, "Well then, we should at least separate our close partnership for a few weeks, just until the rumors and suspision dies down."

I cringe and held my head down "Y-Yes Commander."

He takes my chin to pull up, so I am looking at him, "Don't look so sad [F/N]."

I tch and look away blushing, "It's stupid."

"I know, but it's only a few weeks."

"...Fine."

I salute my Commander before going to the normal hot spot for the MPs to hide to gamble/drink. I spotted Hitch who, of course, was drunk. I then spotted Marlo and so I sat next to him.

"So, Hitch is a handful once again I see."

He sighs, "Why are we so corrupt? This is wrong, I will change this place one day."

I smile and pat his shoulder, "And I would gladly help you change it, but we both know that it's not that simple. There will always be ones' who are corrupt."

He takes a drink of his alcoholic beverage before sighing with a faint blush.

"I am glad that someone agrees with me for once."

I nod and he continues, "You are close with the Commander right?"

I flush, "I guess, I only help with paperwork."

"So then...maybe you can talk with him about our ideas of change."

I sadden, "I can't see him for 3 weeks, Commander's orders."

"Why?"

"Because people started rumors about us an dI don't want his reputation tainted."

He chuckles, "Well you are cute, so I can see why he would-"

"He is married!"

"I know, but being with a cutie like you all day, hell, anyone would be tempted."

I flush, "H-He's not like that."

"I know, just be careful of the other officers that you work with. They might not be so....faithful to their loved ones, so be careful."

I scoff, "I can handle a few drunk MPs."

Suddenly Dennis sat in between us, 

"Yo [F/N], the guys over there tell me that you are still untouched, is that true? If it is, it would be an honor to change that."

I get up, "Not having this conversation."

I started to walk when my wrist was grabbed, 

"I guess I don't get to slide my dick inside her because I'm not wearing a red bolo tie huh?"

I turned around in a flash and punched him in the jaw, him falling to the ground. Hitch laughing before falling over to pass out. Dennis grips his chin, cursing to himself. I look down at him.

"You leave him out of this!"

He smirks, "Oh-ho, I struck a nerve. So maybe he has messed you up after a-!"

I punched him again before kicking his teeth in. Marlo walks me back to my room with a small fit of laughter.

"You go and get some rest, and try not to fight anyone else tonight."

I sigh, "Yeah you do the same, and try not to hurt yourself carrying Hitch home."

He readjusts her on his back, "Yeah, I'm used to it."

I fell asleep with a heavy heart. 'Does everyone think that our Commander is unfaithful, and do they really think it's with me?'

A week had passed and it's been Hell. I hated Patrol, it was annoying to hear the dukes and high end folks complain over the poor/peasants, but I kept my mouth shut. I passed by Borris on my break and he looked serious, as usual.

"Hello [F/N], things going smoothy?"

"Something like that, if you can call this smoothly."

He nods, "Better than being Titan food."

I sadden, "Is it? I-I guess I just don't know anymore."

He remained silent for a minute before saying, "[F/N], have you heard about our Commander?"

I looked to him, "No?"

"Marie left him, she ran off with another guy, I even heard that she said that she never loved him, No one has seen him, I guess he must be staying in his office."

"I see, He must be heartbroken."

"Maybe you should see if he is okay? I'm sure that he hasn't been eating properly."

I sadden more, 'he said 3 weeks but his health is at risk, I will only mak him food and bring it to him, no big deal, and then he won't go hungry.'

"Okay, he needs to stay healthy so I will prepare a meal and bring it to him."

"Good luck."

I nod before leaving to prepare a meal to then head to his office. I knock and he yells.

"No Visitors! So get out of here!"

I sadden but was not surprised. I sit the food down and go back to my duties. I did this 3 times a day and completed his paperwork tha piled up at his door, telling the officers that they may send the paperwork to be for the time being and they all sighed with relief before leaving. As I worked on paperwork my tears began to drop on the documents. i stop to rub my eyes before getting a knock.

"Come in."

It was Marlo, "So, the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"That you are slaving while the Commander pouts in his office."

"...I'm not slaving, I need to help...it-it's my fault."

"Wha-How?"

"The rumors, if I would of just stayed away...none of this."

My shoulders are gripped, "[F/N], none of this is your fault, she said she never loved him, it was only for politics."

I began to cry. Marlo, pulling me into a hug, letting me sob. He pats my head.

"Now you can hustle the Commander without worring at least."

I was still crying but I chuckle, 

"He's not like that, I am not what you call politically correct."

He hugs tighter, "I know, but in my opinion, you two should be together, you want to change the brigade as well and see things my way."

I smile into his chest, "So you want me to get with the Commander to further your agenda?"

He chuckles, "I guess so hehe."

I part the hug, "He is doing his best."

"Clearly...hiding in his office because his feelings got hurt, hurting the person who actually care about him."

"Okay I get it...lets just drop it for now."

"Alright...But this needs to end, The Commander needs to step up."

I nod as he leaves with a small wave. I decide to go to the dining hall to cook lunch for him and went to his office. I sat the food down and before getting the chance to knock the door opens harshly. I look up and it's the Commander. He was clearly drunk, stains on his clothes, and looked as it he had not bathed since his wife's departure. In shorter terms, he was a mess. I salute.

"I am sorry sir. I brought food, pardon the intrusion, I will take my leave."

He raised his voice, "No, Come in."

His voice was hoarse and it gave me chills. I brought the food in and sat it on his desk/ He sat down so I did the same.

"So much for 3 weeks huh?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't even know what to say."

He sighs, "I know, I must look pathetic."

"N-No sir, you are suffering greatly, you obviously cared for her a great deal."

"Actually, I've been lost in thought, did I love her? I thought I did. I was sad at first but then cam confusion. I didn't chase her, didn't even ask why, I just let her leave....[F/N] Do you like anyone at the moment?"

My face reddened, "I-I guess, maybe, I don't know."

He got up and got closer, I could smell the strong scent of alcohol and sweat, and I did not like it, he wasn't his normal self.

"C'mon [F/N], I'm sure you have guys lining up around the block to get their hands on ya?"

My brows furrow, "No sir, I have no interest in such things."

I get up and before leaving I spat, 

"Sober up Commander, I don't like tihs person infront of me, it saddens me, and after that, you still feel the need to insult me, you know where to find me."

I slammed the door and stormed away, 'Is that how he really feels about me? What did I do or say to get that reputation from him?' 

I went to the mess hall to eat when Marlo sits next to me, 

"So by the looks of ya...it didn't go well?"

I sigh, "Marlo, does everyone think that I am the type to mess around?"

I notice him flush, "N-No, I certainly don't, I think others think that you think you are too good for everyone because you haven't slept with any of them obviously. Why?"

"The Commander thinks ill of me, siad that I had men lined up around the block for their share of me."

He saw the anger and sorrow, "So what now?"

I rest my head against my hands, 

"I don't know, maybe give up and become a suicidal idiot and transfer to the Scouts."

"Don't even joke about that..."

He looked at my expression or rather lack of when he grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you can't let him do this to you. What about our dream?"

I look at him with a sad smile, "Dream big...for the both of us."

He hugs me, "Come with me?"

"Huh?"

He grabbed me and took me outside and it was now dark, I guess I must have sat in the dining hall longer than I thought before Marlo showed up. He stopped in the middle of the 4 way intersection. It was only the 2 of us.

"[F/N], do you love him?"

"Wha-Why are you asking me?"

"Because he is a jerk and he doesn't deserve someone as lovely as you. Now again, Do you love him?"

"I-I can't, not out loud."

"Yes out loud, you now want to join the Scouts because of the hateful things he said, He hurt you."

I tear up and Marlo carresses my face, wiping my tears, 

"Y-and Yet, I still love him."

"You love who?"

"I-I love Commander Nile, a-and I hate myself for it."

"Why?"

"Because I can't reach him, as if he is the light down the darkest tunnel. I run and try to reach, but deep down I know I will never get out of that dark world, so now I just need to stop running, it's easier to stay alone in the dark, then people won't get hurt."

Marlo hugs me and unknown to me, the Commander's office window was open and he heared every word, to Marlo's plan. He parts the hug.

"Let's get you home, you need rest."

I nod and Marlo said his goodbye's before I fell asleep.

I did my normal routine and I reached the Commander's office when I saw the Survey Corps outside the building. I notice a green bolo so I approached.

"Pardon Commander Sir. Can I help you find something?"

He looks to me along with his comrade next to him with a cravet.

"Yes, I was looking for Commander Nile and he is not in."

"He is, he is just shutting everyone out. I have been completing his paperwork for the time being."

"Oh, so that is why things have been getting done so quickly."

The other male adds, "An MP who gets their work done on time...AND has manners....I must be dreaming."

I chuckle, "We aren't all bad, some want to change this place so then it won't be so corrupt...but I am not daft, I do realize that there is corruption, no matter where you are."

"Wise words ..cadet?"

"[F/N] [L/N] Sir."

He shakes my hand, "Glad to meet a reasonable MP for a change."

I smile with a nod, "Well I need to get this meal to my Commander."

"You mean you have to cook his meals?!"

"N-No, I choose to, I don't want him to starve."

He looks to his Commander, "Why can't our cadets do that for us? We need people like her in our regiment."

The Commander smiles, " I am Commander Erwin Smith and this is Captian Levi."

"Well nice to meet the both of you."

I went to his office, sat the food down, to then knock. 

"Food s-sir."

I turned to leave when the door opened. I looked back to see my Commander, he looked...back to normal. I gave a small smile before walking away.

"W-Wait."

I turned back and he continued, "Please come in...I would like to apologize."

"There is no need to apologize to a cadet, you are my Commander."

"Just...please come in."

I nod before picking up the food to head inside his office. I sit the plate down and I suddenly get embraced from behind, I stiffen.

"S-Sir?"

"Please forgive me? Please don't go to the Scouts, I know I am pathetic and cruel. But I need you here."

"What are you...talking about?"

"I heard you and Marlo the other night. I also saw the Commander talking to you outside."

My face flushed, "S-So..you heard Marlo and I's...conversation?"

I felt his breath on my neck, 

"Every word."

I turn around fast and back away to bow, 

"I am so sorry sir, I never wanted you to know these things!"

"[F/N]."

My body tenses, "Yes Commander?"

"Those rumors about us...would you like if we made them true?"

I look up in embarassment and shock before he adds, 

"I guess a better question would be...would you like for us to be together?"

"B-But I am no good with politics."

"Well Levi is the hardest guy to impress and you did that no problem. Plus...us being together will just be about us, no politics, just us."

I walk up to slowly embrace him, etching that small felling of his sides to his back into my mind. He embraces back.

"Your answer?"

I nod against his chest, "Yeah...just us sounds nice."

His embrace tightens as he kisses my forehead. I then take his bolo and kiss it before resting my head against he chest with a soft smile as I close my eyes. 

"[F/N], Erwin and Levi, what were you two talking about?"

"They where looking for you and Levi told me that he must of been dreaming since I guess seeing a well mannered MP is rare."

His brows furrow, "Well remember that I saw you first."

I chuckle and he continues, "Just please never speak of leaving the MP again...please."

"I won't."

A few weeks have passed and things were back to normal, i did miss cooking meals for my Commander and I think he did as well because when I would see him eating at the officer's table he looked as if his meal was spoiled and I noticed that he always watched me cook my meals, drooling at my plate. I wanted so bad to share with him but as a cadet, it was not allowed in the mess hall. Marlo suddenly sat by me.

"Hey, our Commander looks miserable."

"Yeah...but he sure looks good anyway."

I flushed out of my daydreaming, Marlo laughing, 

"Get your head out of the clouds, [F/N].You're getting drool on me hahaha."

I looked over and the Commander looked irked only he was looking at me, I gave him a 'what did I do?' look and he pointed to the food, 'what can I do?'

He points to the kitchen, a vein pops, he know that I can't, why is he doing this? he puts his hands together, begging. I scoff and get up. Marlo looks up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

I go to the kitchen and make a meal to suddenly be stopped by Dennis.

"What are you doing? You know that we are not allowed to make extra food?"

"I know."

"So what is this?"

He grabs the plate away and walks to the trash, 

"Bet it's no good anyway."

Suddenly the Commander snatches the plate and Dennis looks to see Nile and salutes.

"Sir, this cadet was making extra food?"

"Is that true cadet?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"My office cadet."

I nod and follow him to his office, him still having the food in hand. We reach his office and he sits and eats the meal.

"Sorry that you had to get scolded by Dennis."

"Wasn't the first time getting yelled at by him."

"Wha-when did thhis happen?"

"A while ago, he tried to get in my pants and when I turned him down he sadi it was only because he didn't have a red bolo tie...so I punched him and kicked him while he was down."

He stopped eating, "I will make sure that he never has the chance to talk to you ever again."

"It's fine, he was all asking if I was untouched and he wanted to change that, it was stupid."

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still pure?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I have been having impure thoughts of ravishing you and now that I know this, It was rude of me to think otherwise, I would never want to hurt you or make you do anything that you are uncomfortable with."

"No need to apologize, I just thought it was obvious."

"[F/N]....also, about when you talked with Marco outside my office."

"W-What about it?"

"Did you mean what you said. About you feeling that you could never reach me?"

"Yeah...and to be honest...I still feel that way...I am still trying to."

"Why?"

"I have been in the dark for so long...the light scares me, what if it goes away and I am alone again."

I held my head down and I felt arms wrap around me, 

"I will never leave you, I care for you far too much...To be honest, I wasn't the man that you made me out to be...When I was still married...I longed for you. I knew it was wrong, but you made me feel happier than I ever was with Marie in just a short while after meeting. I love you so much [F/N]."

My face was ablaze and he kisses my cheek, 

"I-I love you too..."

"You can say it?"

"I love you Nile."

He kisses my neck, "Again?"

"Ngh N-Nile."

He pulls back slowly, "I should stop for now, don't want to leave marks just yet."

I nod and get up from the chair, 

"Well I have a few errands to run. I should get going."

"Alright, see you later then."

I leave and my face was ablaze I was approached by Marlo, 

"[F/N], why are you a tomato?"

"I am not."

"Well you are as red as one, what did the Commander say or do to you in his office?"

"H-He made me say his name."

"That's all...what a prude."

"H-He also kissed along my neck."

I shivered at the thought of his lips against my neck and Marlo chuckled.

"I guess not bad."

We continued small chat before finishing errands and I took a shower before slipping on a night shirt. I went to sleep after about 2 hours of tossing and turning. 

One month time skip

I was sitting in Nile's office sorting through papers when Nile puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just more paperwork that usual lately, it's tiring."

"Look up."

I do so and he takes ahold of my chin and puches his lips on mine firmly. My eyes widen for a second before they close and kiss back. Running my fingers through his hair, he suddenly bites at my lip, making me gasp and he slides his tongue past my teeth. I moan into the kiss, my mind muddled and heart pounding stongly. He pulls away and takes my hand that was in his hair.

"So...How was it?"

My eyes were still closed and I push my head against his chest, 

"It-It was good."

I looked up and he gazed at my trembling form with a grin, "You are too cute."

"Sh-Shut up."

"Now is that the kind of tone you use to your Commander?"

"S-Sorry Sir."

"I'm just kidding, don't ever be formal with me when we are together."

"Okay."

We part with a startle once the door is knocked on strongly. Nile answers the door and the make looked as if he had seen a ghost. 

"Commander...the Survey Corps...they have a Titan."

"What do you mean? They always bring in Titans for their experiments."

"But sir, th-they have one that is human...that can become a Titan at will."

The both of us widen our eyes, 

"Where do they have him?"

"The Stationary Guard are currently assessing the facts sir."

He looks at me, "Tend to the paperwork, I need to follow up on this."

I nod before he left in a rush. He didn't get back until late, which was usual, but it was mostly because of paperwork. But this time it was because of a Titan. He comes into his office as I was finishing the paperwork. He sighs and flops in his chair. I sit the stack of paperwork down to rub his shoulders. He sighs before shedding his jacket to then let me continue. After a bit I began to unbutton his shirt, he leans back in the chair and looks at me.

"Just what I needed."

I part his shirt to massage his lower neck and pecks. His muscles tighten and it made me chuckle.

"You trying to impress me?"

I see his smirk, "Depends, are you impressed?"

I scoff. I saw that his muscles were still tense and I wanted to work on his back.

"Nile, you still seem tense, why don't you lay on the cot and let me take care of your back."

He smirks, "Always reading my mind."

He gets up, taking off his shirt along the way, he chuckles deeply, causing me to shiver, he adds.

"You're staring."

I flush, "Just lay down."

"Yes Ma'am."

He lays on his stomach and I get to work, etching every crook and scar into my memory. I bent down and kissed the back of his neck.

"You teasing me?"

I continue to rub his back and then lick up his ear to whisper, 

"What if I am?"

He turns his head to look at me, 

"So mean, who is the Commander here?"

His words gave me an idea. I walked away, seeing his pout before seeing what I was doing and I smirked as I picked up his bolo on his desk before putting it on.

"It looks to me...that I am...at the moment."

He sits up, "Well...Command away my kitten."

I swallow dryly, 'I need to be more confident, must be strong.' I stride to him.

"Stand up."

He does and I continue, "Drop the rest of your clothes."

I notice a faint blush but he does not protest. He was half way hard, I smirk before running my fingers along his abs.

"Already getting like this..when I haven't even touched you yet? Such a bad Nile...even in front of your Commander?"

He smiles, "Only for you."

I frown, "Did your Commander give you permission to speak?"

"I-I'm sorry."

His length hardens and begins to twitch, "Oh, you actually like this? Dirty Nile."

I walk to Nile's discarded clothes and I take the belt off the loops. I fold it to make a snapping sound. He jumps and I smile.

"Just kidding, I'm not a sadist....maybe just a little. How about you put your hands behind your back."

He listen so I tied his hands together with it. I turn him around and had him sit on the cot. I looked upon his vulnerability and it lit a fire inside me. He was now fully hard and I go on my knees. He hesitated.

"[F/N], what are you-"

"Nile, if you don't want this, say it now."

Nile looked at me and I could tell that he saw right through me, he saw the hint of fear...rejection...the doubt...and the love that I have for him.

His eyes soften, "I love you [F/N], do whatever you want."

I sit up, kissing him passionately. The both of us moaning in the kiss as our tongues collide in sync. I take the opportunity to grasp his cock that was already begging for my attention. He bucks into me at my movements. I go back to my knees and admire his form. Kissing, licking, and nibbling at his upper thigh to earn a pleasured sigh as I pump my wrist. I then glide my tongue up his shaft to lower my lips around him as far as I could. Nile hisses in pleasure and lets out a moan.

"[F-F/N]"

I massage his length with my tongue as I tighten my lips to move up and down. I could tell that he was struggling with his bindings. His movements failed him as he was near his limit. I began to moan around his shaft, his breath hitching and after a few morre movements he reached his end. I pull off of him, watching him as he was a panting mess. I sit up and take off his bindings. I rub his wrists because they were a bit red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

Nile grips my shoulders, pulling me on the cot, him now hovering over my form.

"You think I'm done with you? We are just getting started."

My cheeks redden before parting my legs so he can settle his body on top of my clothed one. He kisses me strongly as I run my fingers through his hair. He unbuttons my shirt and break the kiss to rid the unwanted fabric. I get nervous since he has yet to see my naked form. 'Great, now has to be the time that I get nervous, way to go [F/N].' He leans down and discards my pants as well.

"You okay [F/N], you seem distant?"

"J-Just nervous."

"Well you are breathtaking."

He grasps one of my breasts and latches his mouth on my neck. He wraps his hand around me to unclasp my bra. I move around to get out of it. He pulls back, staring at my mostly nude form.

"D-Don't stare Nile."

He saw my tears swelling, he smiles softly and kisses my hand, 

"You are beautiful, I love you so much it makes my heart ache."

He wipes my tears before kissing me, 

"Sorry Nile, I-"

"I know, no need to be sorry. It's okay to feel nervous and afraid, it's going to be a big step for us."

I only nod before he helpsme out of my last peice of clothing. He ran his hands against my naked flesh, causing my body to shudder in response to his intimacy. After a few minute sof his fingers working to get me ready for his size. My heart pounding and his name the only word I could get out. He pulls oout his fingers to hover over me, alligning himself and looks to me for consent. 

I reach out to him, "I love you...so much Nile."

He smiles, "I love you too, is this okay?"

I nod before he pushes in, taking my virginity. He pauses and waits for me to relax. 

I pant, "ngh..o-ow...it hurts, bet you f-fell big now."

"Actually...I feel bad, I don't want you hurting because of me. If it makes you feel better...you feel amazing."

I turn a dark shade of red, "J-Jerk."

The pain finally faded a bit and he began to move carefully. It was better but I stil let out sounds of discomfort along with pleasure. His moans were music to my ears, his sounds making my body reacting and enjoying his movements. My arms wrap around him and I give him a soft, loving kiss. Our moans filling the room in the process. His pace became more feverous and my body became hotter and closer to my end. 

"N-Nile, I-I'm-"

"Ngh aha..m-me too."

He grips my hips tightly and I hear skin on skin echoing through the office. His name falls past my lips before hitting my peak. His hips snap before I am filled with his warmth, his body buckles and rests on me. After we catch our breaths he cuckles while looking at the bolo around my neck.

"You look good wearing it."

I chuckle, "You can have it back."

"You look even better wearing ONLY my bolo tie."

I hit his shoulder, "Keep it, I don't want it anyway."

"Awe c'mon, you can wear it when we are in here together."

"No."

He sighs in my chest, "I love you [F/N]."

I know he could feel my heart pounding once again,

"I-I love you too Nile."

He soon falls asleep, I did the same after admiring him sleeping just for a little bit.


End file.
